Conventionally, there are various types of computers on which packages using an accelerator core or a throughput core and a CPU core (central processing unit core) or a latency core are mounted (refer to Patent Document 1).
That is, conventionally, in view of the respective characteristics of the accelerator core or the throughput core and the CPU core or the latency core, packages according to the use purposes of various types of computers are manufactured.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-108140